A Sleepover
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Curious they say he collects strange tales and if you ever hear his whistle, you know something creepy is about to unfold. In this story the new kid gets invited to a sleepover when the inviter and their friends don't want the new kid to join. What will they do to have the new kid bail out on the sleepover? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Creeped Out in anyway

* * *

The Curious they say he collects strange tales and if you ever hear his whistle, you know something creepy is about to unfold.

William is the new kid in town for two months now. He has yet to make any friends. People at school do talk to him but its normally school stuff. William hated moving to a whole new place. He really fits out of place since he moved out of the county. To make matters worse he is a only child. So he going throw trying to make new friends all alone.

His first day at school did not go so well. People looked at him strangely by wearing a polo, vest, tie along with tan kakies a belt along with black socks and shoes. Something he had been use to wearing at his old school unawhere that this school did not have a school uniforms and the kids was able to wear what they want as long it fit in the schools guidelines.

Today though things had changed. Three of the cool kids Jaiden, Lukas and, Ashleigh who had allways passed him like he is invisible stopped at his locker. These three where not just the cool kids but cute as well. Something he would deny

If asked. It was odd though he never seen the three with a girl but again he don't pay attrition to school life.

"Hey William, can I call you Will?" Jaiden asked.

"Um I guess so."

"So how would you like to spend the night tomorrow at my place, with the three of us. You know so we all can get to know each other?"

"Yeah I guess so. I need to ask my parents first but I need your number so I can let you know if i can or not."

"Sure thing its..."

William was entering the number in his phone hoping its not some fake number. While Lukas and, Ashleigh smile as William entered Jaiden's number. The three of them have plans for William if he dose show up to the sleepover. Once William entered the number he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Hope you come." Jaiden said.

Two days earlier:

Jaiden, Lukas and, Ashleigh was at Jaiden's house after school. They where in the living room watching tv eating junk food and drinking soda.

"Man Mrs. Clark gives us to much homework." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah like give us a break for once we do so much work in her class as is." Lukas said.

"At least its done and over with. Now lets talk about Saturday." Jaiden said.

"Yeah can't wait. I'm bringing a few movies." Lukas said.

"Yeah and I just got this new game we can all play."

"This will be the best Saturday yet." Jaiden said.

"Are you talking about the sleepover?" Are you talking about the sleepover?" Jaiden's mom said as she walked in the room.

"Yes mom."

"That's nice. Also know what would be nice too?"

No mom what?"

"If you invite that new kid Neal."

"Its Will and no way he's a loser."

"Jaiden Eli Smith this you are going to invite Will to this sleepover or there will be none. Instead you be staying home helping your father all weekend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom. I will invite him. If he can't it wont be my fault."

Present:

The three cool kids soon left. Jaiden hated he had to invite him and he made sure one of the staff members saw him do it as Jaiden's mom was the principal of the school and word will get back to her. As the day went on Jaiden , Lukas and

Ashleigh was hoping that William wont be able to. As for William can't stop thinking about this sleepover.

William did not understand why him. He was unaware that it was Jaiden's mom put Jaiden up to this. He was also unaware that Jaiden's mom was also the principal. Once William was home he told his parents about the sleepover. They where very happy for him he was finally making friends. As for William he wasn't sure yet what to make of all this just yet.

Saturday soon came and Jaiden , Lukas and Ashleigh where shaking their heads that William is showing up. Jaiden wished he could of lied and say "Will can't come." but William's mom called Jaiden's mom on the address to the house. The three of them put up a game plan so William would call to go home. When William's mom pulled into the driveway William's eyes widen.

The house was huge. William did not understand why Jaiden was going to public school then a privet one. William soon took his bag and put it over his shoulder before heading to the front door.

He took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. He waited awhile until the door opened where he seen Jaiden on the other side.

"Come on in and I will lead you where the sleepover will be."

William entered the house and Jaiden closed the door before showing William where the others are at. William was soon in the basement and saw Jaiden's friends

Lukas and Ashleigh. The two of them where wearing robes which William thought was odd. Once the basement door was closed Lukas and Ashleigh disrobed reveling their naked bodies.

William's eyes widen and when he turned around he saw Jaiden getting naked. William was confused on what's going on. Jaiden put his arm around William hoping to freak him out. His hand soon was rubbing William's chest. Soon Lukas and Ashleigh joined in rubbing his chest.

"Come on Will join us." Ashleigh said

"Yeah join us." Lukas said.

Jaiden took a risk and moved his hands to William's ass and gave it a squeeze. William then realized why the thee did not have girlfriends. He for one did not mind one bit. Even though he wasn't gay himself William had messed around with his friends back home so he thought why not messes with theas three. After all its not everyday the cool kids wants to mess around with him.

"Sure ok I can join you guys."

Jaiden , Lukas, and Ashleigh where shocked. For sure they thought the new kid would wanted to go home. Since Lukas and Ashleigh's hands where on William's chest he undid his pants and pulled them down with Jaiden's hand still on his ass. Even though Jaiden , Lukas andAshleigh had messed around with each other they where looking for a fourth to join them, but did not trust anyone with their little secret until now.

The three of them steeped back and watched William get naked. Their eyes widen seeing William's dick. He was uncut and already was big when it was soft. Jaiden , Lukas and Ashleigh's dicks where becoming hard. They never seen an uncut dick that wasn't on some kind of screen. They where soon fully hard with Jaiden , and Ashlegh being at five inches and Lukas at five and a half inches.

As for William he was getting hard seeing the cool kids getting hard seeing his body. His dick grew to its seven inches. His foreskin still covered his head as he wasn't fully horny for the skin to roll back reveling its head. William looked at the three and smiled.

"So what do we watch a movie first, play some video games, or do you want to mess around? As i could show you what docking is unless you seen it in porn in that case you can finny try it out."

The three cool kids liked that idea they only seen it done once in a video and it was hard to find as they did not know what it was until William said that word. Which to them it had to be the same thing what William is talking about.

"I will go first." Jaiden said.

"Why do you have to be first?" Ashleigh asked.

"Because its my house."

"You have a point but we are your guests." Lukas said.

"Why don't you rock paper scissors it." William suggested.

The three agreed and Ashleigh won. Then Jaiden and Lukas went again to see who takes second which was Jaiden. Soon Jaiden and Lukas watched on as Ashleigh docked with William. The feeling felt weard but in a good way to Ashleigh as they docked. This wasn't William's first time docking with a cut boy as he took control of this since he's the only one knows how to do it.

The only way Ashleigh can describe this was fucking an ass, but instead an ass its a dick. Ashleigh just moaned as William jacked each other off. While Ashleigh was docking with William, Jaiden and Lukas was watching as they where rubbing each others chest. After awhile Jaiden Lukas where making out as William could tell that Ashleigh was on his edge and stopped docking.

He wasn't sure how many times Ashlegh can go. Once his dick was free the other two took their turns. The two of them where moaning and loved the feeling of being docked. All three of them where enjoying the feeling and wished they had their foreskin. Just like with Ashleigh, William knew Jaiden and Lukas was on the edge and slid their dicks out of his foreskin.

Jaiden Lukas and Ashleigh agreed that being docked felt great. The three of them took tunes making out with William. This shocked him as this was the first time making out with a boy as messing around with his friends never lead to kissing. While William was making out with one of the three the other two sucked the other two dicks where they went back and forth.

Jaiden Lukas and Ashleigh thought sucking William's dick would be weird but it just a normal feel in their mouths. William for one was getting on edge but luckily for him it was his turn to suck Jaiden Lukas and Ashleigh. The three of them stood there moaning and making out as William went back and forth sucking their dicks. Again he could tell when the three of them where on the edge.

They soon broke into pairs with another rock, paper sisears who gets pared with William. This was little much for William but at the end it was Jaiden who ended being pared up with him. Now there was two gropes of sixty nineing until they all came into each others mouths. After they came the pair made out with each other. Jaiden and Ashleigh was on all fours waiting to get fucked.

Lukas and William started to rim the ass in front of them before sliding their dicks into them. Jaiden and Ashleigh moaned away while being fucked. Lukas and William fucked away faster and harder. All four where soon was on edge but it was the ones being fucked shot their loads onto the ground. Shortly after William and Lukas shot their loads into Jaiden and Ashleigh's asses.

The four of them went for another two rounds throw out the sleepover with William fucking Lukas and Ashleigh. Later that night Jaiden Lukas and Ashleigh where laying down when they heard a whistle. They open their eyes and seen someone in a green jacket with the hood up wearing a almost faceless plaster mask putting one of the robes into a bag that looked like William's.

Jaiden Lukas and Ashleigh looked where William would have been but wasn't there. They all realized that William is The Curious as he put his finger to his plastered lips. The curious soon walked away living the three naked boys behind. Jaiden Lukas and Ashleigh then thought maybe William just happened to be in the bathroom. When the three woke up William was still gone.

Jaiden asked his mom if she seen William and she had no idea what he was talking about as there was no William it has just been Lukas and Ashleigh at the sleepover and when Jaiden explained who he was his mom told him the school have not gotten a new student.

* * *

The four boys in the story are the ones who had played The curious so far during the searies.

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think and have a happy and safe Hallowen


End file.
